Stories from the Fallen - Lost Love
Dellilah "Bye Achilles. I'll miss you. Take care of yourself and the twins okay?" I remembered my last words to him, before the darkness engulfed me. Next time I woke up, I was on Charon's boat. The ferryman was dressed in a black cloak and his skeletal face simply looked forward without any attention towards the shades on the boat. The boat stopped on the shore. Charon barked the order. "Alright, everyone out! Ride's over." The shades followed his order, all of them began stepping out the boat. I was about to follow when Charon place his hand on my shoulder. "All except you missy. There's a special treatment being given to you." Through his skeletal face, Charon actually smiled. His boat then moved away from the shores and went in a different direction, a direction only certain people could see. The river went past the field of punishment, where I heard the screams of the damned. I was glad I wasn't going in there. Finally, the boat stopped on a shore again. This time, the scenery was green and full of beauty. Laughter could be heard, both from grown-ups and young children. "This is your stop." Charon said. I got off and bowed slighty. "Thank you Charon." "A pleasure." He said and rowed away on his boat. I turned and faced the gateway that led to paradise. As I walked towards it, the chains came undone and the gates opened, inviting me inside. I stepped into Elysium and instantly, the robe I was wearing dissolved and I was wearing my normal clothes again. Orange Camp-half blood t-shirt, jeans, combat boots and bow and quiver slung on my back. I looked around. I saw some familiar faces, Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard walked past me, hand in hand. Silena walked up to me and hugged me, welcoming me to Elysium. I was surprised she recognised or even remembered me. They walked away soon after. I continued walking around. I recognised a few heroes from mythlogy. Ajax, Odesseus, Hector. But they weren't the people I was looking for. I continued walking through Elysium. More residents welcomed me, one of them even tried hitting on me. I told him I had a boyfriend. I winced at my comment. I admit, I felt jealous. I saw all the shades with their loved counter-parts, I couldn't help but remember my boyfriend....his name was... For a scary moment, I felt like I forgot. "Think Dellilah. Think. What was his name?" I couldn't remember. Why couldn't I? I felt to my knees and cried. "Now, now Child. This is Elysium, no tears should be shed here." A reassuring male voice said. I looked up and saw a man with black hair and cold and focused brown eyes. "I'm sorry. I just.. want to remember his name." I said more to myself than to anyone esle. "How about you think with your heart and soul. Not with your head, I know your a child of Athena and you tend to do that. Think with your soul and heart, they would recognise your beloved." The man advised. I wanted to protest, what he said didn't make any sense. How could I think with my heart? It wasn't possible. But yet, staring into those brown eyes, I believed it could happen. I closed my eyes and did what he told me to do. To my surprise, my soul recognised his name immediately. A wave of warmth spread through my body as I remembered his name. "Christopher. His name is Christopher Fauns. His....my soulmate. That's why my soul recognises him." I said to the man. "Yes. Christopher. A great boy he is, isn't he?" "How do you know him?" I asked. "That's simple." The man smiled. "I'm his father." ---- (Note: This scene talks place after Frozen Fire-Chapter 7) I waited for Persephone to bring Christopher out. It felt so good to see him again, I missed him so much. Seeing him only reinforced what I wanted to do. "Are you sure you want to do this child? Rebirth is risky." James Fauns asked me. "Yes I do. Me and Chris are soulmates, no matter what life we live we'll always find each other again. I can't stand to be here waiting for him. Furthermore, he's distressed. I want to help him.." I looked at Christopher's father. "Will you stop me?" "No." He replied. "No one will be able to stop a shade when he or she chooses rebirth. Go, Persephone is waiting." Sure enough, Persephone was there waiting for me. I waved goodbye to James Fauns on last time, before following Persephone out of Elysium. Outside Charon was waiting for us, to bring us to the river Lethe. "Here child. Bath in the river's waters, then you can continue your journey for rebirth." Persephone said. I followed what she said, I dived into the waters that would steal my memories. Only one part of it remained, Christopher Fauns. '' ---- (Note: This scene takes place between Wingless Angel and Darkness Behind The Light) '''Theresa ' "That was a weird dream." I muttered. "Hey what's up?" Christopher asked. "Nothing." I said as I went back to lean on him. He covered me with his arms and a wave of warmth spread through out my body. I took in his scent, blood, sweat and lavender perfume. It was a weird mixture of smells but it signified safety for me. I leaned into him and put my arms around his body. I fit perfectly into his arms, as if my body was specifically made to fit into his. Despite all of this, I couldn't help but think of the dream I had. The girl exiting Elysium, bathing in Lethe, being reborn. What did it all mean? Christopher must have felt my body tense. "You okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." I laid my head on his chest. "Just a dream." "Dreaming about me princess?" He joked. "You wish." "I am wishing. Is it working?" He asked. "Shut up." I managed a laugh. He laughed too. I closed my eyes and focused only on Christopher and this perfect moment. Wishing it would never end. "This is great huh? Just like if we were soulmates, seperated only to find each other again." Christopher said. "Yeah. Just like soulmates..." Light? Or Darkness? A bit of both perhaps? 19:21, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Short Story Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page